remnantsofearthfandomcom-20200215-history
ARES II
AUGMENTED RESPONSE AND ENGAGEMENT SUIT The A.R.E.S. II is a hyper-modern experimental military suit made for the use of specialist forces and features the following improvement over 'standard' battle armor. HELMET: The A.R.E.S. II Helmet is just as much a 'brain-cage' as it is the nerve-center for the suit. Like the rest of the suit,it is made of hardened ceramics refined with nano-level technology to reach an unprecedented level of defense against most common battlefield hazards. At the very top is a small sensor-suite with integrated infra-red and night-time optics with an additional hard point for X-ray band scanners. All of these sensors are capable of live-feeding information to the soldiers visor, as well as recording upwards to 24 hours of data in high quality. On the sides, the helmet has active noise-suppression systems that dampen sounds such as gunshots and explosions, but augments the sounds of footsteps and voices. Furthermore the sides hold small antennae for video, data and voice-communication. Moving down, the soldiers visor offers unhindered 180 degree field of view and provides active zoom, threat-assessment, facial recognition, and live-updates from other soldiers helmet-cameras through C-NET combat-networking. An integrated monocle relays aiming-information from rifle-mounted camera-systems and can offer advantages such as infra-red, night vision and X-ray band feeds in to the overlay directly. The mouth-guard is fitted with a Chemical/Biological/Radio Nuclear approved filtration-system, a microphone and breath-analysis equipment for assisting the suits on-board AI with keeping tabs on the soldiers health-status. The helmet ends with a throat-guard featuring a locking-seal to create a completely flush, perfect seal with the suit, preventing any harmful substances from entering as well as protecting the soldiers throat and neck with smart-materials that instantaneously harden to form a neck-brace in the case of falls. SUIT The A.R.E.S. II features every known advance in military grade, self protection-systems. The suit is made up of a layered solution that starts with a skin-tight, inner suit. This inner suit is a closed 'cocoon' that wards the wearer completely when in a C.B.R.N.system, as well as helping the wearer in surviving extreme temperatures through advanced ? climate-regulations. Heat dissipated through the suit is recycled at 98% efficiency to reclaim power subsequently fed into battery packs fitted to the suits backpack. Lastly, it features hundreds of sensors that monitor the soldiers heart-rate, sweat-emission and a plethora of other parameters that can be fed to the soldiers visor or that of other soldiers in the vicinity. A great aid for a medic, for instance. The next level is the 'React and Respond' layer. R.A.R. systems incorporate fabric-level servomotors that enhance the wearers response-time as well as augment their physical strength fivefold. This allows the wearer to carry twice the combat-load while remaining more than twice as effective as a soldier without it. A.R.E.S. II is also fitted with an on-board HERA AI node which will be detailed below. The last level is the 'Increased Combat Maneuverability And Survivability Suite' or 'I.C.M.-SS'. This layer holds the suits protective elements, its hard points and its maneuver elements. With the advent of the support AI-node, it was possible to affix a small but powerful generator working off a lithium-hydride 'cold-fusion' reactor and an associated battery pack to provide the suit with power. The reactor is fully controlled by the AI and can be shut down and started up in a span of five seconds. The protective elements are a fully enclosed layer of nano-refined ceramics with a thin, titanium mesh core. This construction allows for a 'smart' recovery where the ceramic structure can 'rebuild' itself, regaining 80% of its structural strength within five seconds of a direct hit from a common 7.62 mm bullet. After one minute without a successive hit, the integral strength is further increased to 97% of the starting out point. HARD POINT SYSTEM A.R.E.S. II features powerful electro-magnetic locking mechanisms to secure weapons and ordinance as well as auxiliary equipment to the soldier. This allows for instantaneous weight-drops in emergencies as well as absolute security of weapons in the case of close quarters combat where an enemy might reach for the soldiers sidearm or similar. Situated on the soldiers back is a somewhat sizable 'cold fusion'-reactor. On the sides of this reactor, two mag-lock hard points are fitted, providing carrying-space for a collapsible multi-purpose missile-launcher and sharpshooter rifle on either side. On the front, the soldiers chest is most often occupied with a plethora of magazine and utility-pouches in addition to an enhanced, additional protective layer that covers the soldiers entire torso and provides a total of 86% reduction to lethality from ammunition with a caliber of 7.62 and below. The soldiers hips are fitted with a thick belt that further enhances load-distribution and provides additional hard points for ammunition and ordinance. On the thighs, the soldier has two pairs of thick, electro-magnetic bands that lock the soldiers primary, secondary and tertiary firearms in place, as well as provide stimulation to the soldiers thigh-muscles during running. The latter part, testers found increased their sprinting-speed with a solid ten miles per hour (16.09 km/h), a fairly substantial boost, especially over longer distances. ADDITIONAL INFO Boots ((Jet_Boots)) The soldiers boots are fitted with nano-titanium safety-plates strong enough to withstand a blast from most anti-personnel mines, diverting 70% of the force away from the wearer. An explosion will still be horrendously painful, but will no longer be an almost guaranteed end to the soldier. Gloves ((RP only)) The soldiers gloves feature biometric scanners that interface with their firearms to provide a second level of protection against hostiles attempting to commandeer their weaponry in additional to nano-titanium knuckle and ? finger-protectors. A soldier wearing the A.R.E.S. II can, because of this and the additional physical strength afforded by the suit, punch a hole in a wooden wall without risking injuries. C.S.D.S. 'Combat-Stimulant-Deployment-System' ((Auto_Injector)) An autonomous, suit-embedded system loaded with a plethora of stimulants and drugs that help the wearer achieve a whole slew of effects. Painkillers, concentration-enhancers, fatigue-reducers and so on. J.A.C.S. - 'Jet Assisted Combat System' ((Jetpack)) In plain text, a 'jet-pack' running off of the power afforded by the suits reactor and batteries. J.A.C.S. can function without the reactor running, offering a huge increase in stealth-rating as it lowers the heat and noise signature by almost 70%. It is however very power-hungry and batteries will deplete rapidly in this setting. Controlled, level flight is possible for about five minutes with this setting, though this is usually enough to clear a hot-zone and rendezvous with a support-craft at moderate altitude. HERA ((Mechanical pet)) 'Hyperpowered Enhanced Robotic Assistant' The HERA relay governs all of the A.R.E.S. II's special features. From calculating approach-patterns for the soldier when using the jet-pack, to making use of the suits built-in muscle-support system to 'throw' the user out of the way of a grenade. It governs the C.S.D.S., and seamlessly communicates with other, nearby suits to provide a live update on the situation of other, nearby assets. Category:Armor Category:Experimental Category:Scorpion Security